Kyo Kibagami
History Born in 3544 AR in the city of Uddo to a wealthy family of sorcerers he was orphaned whilst an infant due to charges of forbidden magic from the a senior member of the Teikoku Shogunate. He was saved from execution by an adviser of the household, who was a member of the city's secret society known as The Eight Eyes, who identified him a someone with potential for the sorcerous arts. He was raised and trained together with a group of children by a group of trainers overseen by a person known as "Grandmother" who was both adept in the martial and sorcerous arts. These children were groomed for different roles. Kyo was groomed to be a elite agent of the society. As a charismatic personality with both magical and mundane abilities he employed a combination of magical and mundane abilities in order to inspire his allies and manipulate his pawns to achieve his goals. His daytime job was outwardly that of a bounty hunter and mercenary. He rose in prominence outwardly as a capable leader of hunting/mercenary groups and simultaneously within the ranks of The Eight Eyes as a trainer of their new agents. He developed a reputation for being an efficient, decisive and ruthless leader/agent. As the years progressed, he accumulated enough wealth to become the owner of a growing list of the bars, brothels and gambling dens in Uddo frequented by the general populace, information brokers and mercenaries. He became known as a contact broker who could put you in touch with the right person in return for a fee or a favor. He also maintained an underground magic laboratory and vault of magic artifacts. In 3619 AR, following the victory of the Minkai army over the forces of the Teikoku Shogunate, Uddo was razed and a new capital was established in the city of Kasai. During the razing of the city, Kyo attempted to flee with some of his most powerful magical artifacts but was ambushed by a team of agents of The Eight Eyes, some of whom were his former trainees. During the conflict, one of Kyo's worn artifacts was struck by a magical bolt and exploded into a vortex of temporospatial energy leaving no trace of Kyo afterwards. Kyo then wakes up washed ashore at Fiend's Reach. He is no longer venerable in age having regained some of his youth but he has lost the majority of his magical and martial prowess as well. In a different land, a different time, with no ties to his former world, Kyo feels that he has been given the a second chance at life. Appearance Of a small and wiry build. As a human he appears to be from Tian Xia continent (dark brown eyes and black hair) and of middle-age with a solemn appearance that somehow makes him seem trustworthy and dependable on first impressions. In his Kitsune form he has reddish-brown fur with orange eyes. Personality A pragmatic and calculated risk-taker who is comfortable speaking at high-society events, haggling in marketplaces and using negotiation or intimidation when dealing with members of society, legitimate or otherwise. Friends He had many contacts before arriving at Fiend's Reach but few true friends as much of his time was spend pursuing The Eight Eyes' goals. He is not aware if anyone from his world or time are present in Fiend's Reach. Enemies He is unsure if the vortex that send him to Fiend's Reach has also brought over some of his ambushers from the Eight Eyes or whether he was the only one. Aspirations He wishes to rise in influence, wealth and power as before but he is eager to avoid the mistakes of the past. Having being betrayed, he now believes in the value of ensuring a safe, stable and moral society with companions of generally good-inclinations even if he has to covertly perform a dark deed or two.